1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a headrest mounting for stereophonic loudspeakers providing a chamber connecting the chambers in which the loudspeakers are mounted.
2. Prior Art
A representative headrest in which stereophonic loudspeakers have been mounted is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,605, issued May 19, 1970. Such headrest was intended primarily for use in an automobile.